


Basketball

by Kaebae



Series: Love Live Lesbians [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, hanayo sucks at sports, rin is kinda mean but doesn't try to, rin is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaebae/pseuds/Kaebae
Summary: Rin and Hanayo are gay.  And playing basketball.  But mostly just gay.  (RinPana fluff ;p)





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the uncreative chapter title lmAO

I felt along the basketball, my slim fingers brushing against the light and faded bumps of the sphere, faded from being used so many times.  Not many people knew this, but I actually  _loved_ basketball.  I played it whenever I could; I loved the feeling of adrenaline pumping through my veins, and the constant movement of the sport worked perfectly to help with my want for that feeling.  I think the rigorousness of being an idol was a big reason of why I loved it so much.

So, I thought, why not share my favorite sport with my favorite girlfriend?

By favorite, I mean only, and by girlfriend, I mean Hanayo.

Hanayo and I have been dating for a few months now, and of course she'd known that I like basketball, but she never knew how big of a passion I held for it.  I never really was the type of person to watch basketball games- or any sports games, for that matter (Besides idol shows because being an idol is most definitely a sport) -so there was never a clear indication of how deeply I was into the game.

So, today, I decided to play some basketball with Hanayo.  Nothing big; Just a little fun game of pig.  But unfortunately for me, Hanayo is  _horrid_ at basketball.

"Hanayo, come on!" I whined, stretching out the word "on" as I spoke, "When you shoot a hoop, you have to really follow through.  You have to make sure your stance is wide, you lower your body to the ground, you bounce up when you shoot, and always follow through.  Are you even trying?"

Hanayo's face was flushed, and her breathing was heavy, clearly being out of breath.  I almost felt bad for being so stern with her, but sometimes strictness is the only road to success, and unfortunately for Hanayo, this was one of those times.

"Believe me Rin; I really am, but I'm just-" she exhaled a sharp breath, "-Not as very good at sports as you."

Over the year, Hanayo had been getting quite chubby.  I mean, chubby isn't really the right word to describe it, but you could noticeably see that she had gained more weight.  However, she still kept up with being and idol just fine.  

I didn't understand this.  Playing basketball- Nonetheless a game of  _pig_ -Is less demanding than being an idol.  How could she be an exquisite idol but be just the opposite when it came to basketball?

"How are you so good at being an idol, but so... I don't wanna say bad because I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but... So not good at basketball?  It doesn't make sense."

Hanayo gave a tired smile, bringing her hand up behind her head and scratching, but keeping her other hand out to hold the ball.  "I'd like to ask myself the same thing.  I'm just not really good at sports, besides being an idol.  I think it's just that... I'm so used to being an idol by now that it comes to me naturally, no sweat, but with everything else it's just, different."

I looked at her for a moment, then to the ball still grasped in my hands, and then back to her.  A feeling of sorrow, and almost _sympathy_  washed over me.  I realized it must be hard for her, not being fat or necessarily chubby, but having more pudge on her than before.  I wondered if she'd gotten bullied or picked on, but then again, if that was the case, I would've most likely known.  Well, I hoped that she'd have enough confidence and bravery to tell me.  Sometimes with Hanayo you weren't quite sure.

I didn't know where all this theorization and cogitation came from.

I tossed my ball to the side, walking up to her and putting my right hand on her shoulder.  The fabric of her shirt was pink and soft, feeling warm as my digits made contact with it.  It was weirdly inviting, so my right hand slid off her left shoulder to find it's way to the right, sliding across her shoulder blades.  My left hand filled the empty space that my right hand left on Hanayo's other shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can stop now if you want," I said, massaging her shoulders lightly.  I put my face to the back of her head, her hair tickling my features.

I could feel Hanayo shiver at the light touches, her hair moving against my eyelids as I held onto her shoulders.

"No, we can keep playing, if you want to."

I unburied my face from her hair, resting it on her shoulder instead, making our rosy cheeks touch.

"No, I'd rather stop."

I trailed my hand down her arm, reaching the destination of her hand and intertwining our fingers together.  I saw her eyes flicker down towards our hands.

"I'm sorry for being kinda... Harsh.  I dunno, I just really like basketball and I want you to be able to play it with me, but I guess I took teaching you a bit too far."

A giggled bubbled out from Hanayo's lips, and she pulled me by the hand so I was in front of her and we could make eye contact.

"No, Rin, I totally get it.  Don't worry at all."

A smile spread across my lips, flickering my gaze down to my our interlocked hands.  Snaking my other hand up, I gently grasped Hanayo's empty hand.

"You're so cute."

I looked up to see Hanayo smiling with that cute, embarrassed grin on her features, her face a gentle flush and her eyes pointing downwards.

"N-No..." She looked up to meet my eyes.

A warm, tingling sensation spread from the tips of my fingers to the rest of my body as our eyes made contact.  I glanced to her sparkling lips, a shiny glaze from being glossed in lip gloss this morning.  It was now slightly smeared from playing basketball and wiping sweat away from her face, but that doesn't mean she looked any less kissable.  She was still shyly smiling.

I looked back up to her shining purple eyes, her mascara curling her eyelashes up and the eyeliner she wore making her eyes look bigger and bolder.  She always knew how to draw her eye makeup into a perfect wing, and I was super envious of her talent.  But, then again, she always bought expensive products and I usually bought my necessities from Walmart, so that might help her out.

The skin just beneath her eyes were a soft pink, blushing from nervousness and embarrassment.

We both felt the tension of a kiss, but it seemed neither of us dared to move, too afraid that doing anything would make us create a fool out of ourselves.

I inwardly sighed, for an actual sigh would ruin the moment, and I knew I had to make the first move.  Hanayo was far too shy to even  _try_ to initiate a kiss, besides quick pecks on the lips, cheek, nose, forehead, etc.

I closed my eyes tight, inhaling, but trying not to make to much of a noise out of fear that it would be off putting to Hanayo.

I opened my eyes to see the same sparkling, life-filled purple eyes that I've loved for years now.  I let go of Hanayo's hand, slowly grazing mine up her arm.  Her skin was warm under my fingers.  I reached her shoulder, to which I planted my hand on.

My other hand discarded her's, reaching up to her cheek and caressing it.  I felt her place her gentle hands on my hips.

I rubbed my thumb into Hanayo's cheek for a few moments, enjoying the soft and warmness of her skin, which was still a light pink.  Her blush had calmed down since it had first started, however.

My eyes finally gleamed down to Hanayo's lips.  I licked mine as I looked at her's, making sure they felt moist and smooth, not chapped and clammy.  I watched as Hanayo's tongue slithered out of her mouth as well, moving along her top, and then the bottom lip, successfully moistening her lips even furthur and probably licking some of her lip gloss off.

And then, I leaned.  Probably in an excruciatingly slow manner, but at least I didn't stand still like Hanayo.

I saw with every inch I leaned forward, Hanayo's eyes closed shut farther and farther, and I could feel myself doing the same.  Our breaths mingled, our breathing patterns slowly lining up as I leaned forward, and my eyes were almost fully shut at this point.

Then, when it seemed like it may have never happened, our lips conjoined.

Why am I making such a big deal out of this kiss?  I didn't know, we've definitely kissed before.  A  _lot_.  But this kiss seemed really special, as if it was something to conceal and confirm a new found understanding for each other, even though I only understood Hanayo better and not vise versa, but it still worked.

I could faintly taste her sweet strawberry flavored lip gloss as we moved together, successfully giving me nostalgia to our first kiss.  It was the same flavor of lip gloss she wore when we had shared our first kiss ever, and it quickly became my favorite.

I rarely wore lipstick or lip gloss, but Hanayo seemed to rather enjoy the cherry chapstick I lathered onto my lips occasionally on the days my lips felt chapped, and I just happened to be wearing that chapstick today.  Hanayo was simply eating it up, and I could feel her pushing against me harder than normal.  I never understood her incredibly strong addiction to my chapstick.

Our tongues slowly lolled into each others' mouths after awhile, slowly and gently, taking our time to savor each other's mouths.

Me and Hanayo weren't really the type to fight for dominance.  We french kiss obviously, yes, but neither of us really reign supreme when it happens.  Our tongues don't battle for dominance, they just simply slide past each other, which was just fine by us.  We enjoyed having equal dominance, both sharing the dance and having fun as a whole instead of one leading the entire thing.  That was no fun to us.  We both forced our tongues against each other with equal power and force, which successfully sent shivers up the spine of both of us.

But, just between you me, I'm totally dominant in bed.

I pulled away from Hanayo when I realized I was running out of air, and it took me a second to recover from the daze that had come over me during the kissing.

Hanayo seemed to recollect herself before me, because I heard her small giggle in my left ear as my breathing calmed down.

I looked up to see her grinning widely at me, her eyes shining with genuine happiness and love.  I felt my heart flutter.

"That was really nice," She said, her wide grin turning sheepish.

Honestly, Hanayo is so fucking cute.  I'm the luckiest person on the planet to be able to call her my girlfriend.  No one can compete with the greatness of Hanayo, she's the absolute cutest, end of story.

"I agree," I said, since my breathing had calmed down, mind you, "I really love you so fucking much Hanayo.  Even if you do blow at basketball."

Hanayo breathed out a laugh.  "I love you too," She took my hand, to which my skin responded with a pleasant prickling sensation, "How's about we go inside and pick a movie, cuddle, and probably make out on the couch?"

Somehow, I don't even know how it was possible, my grin spread even wider across my face.

"That sounds amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> and that is the story of how two cute dorks were somehow brought even closer (if that's possible) by basketball  
> aaaaaa this fic was a lot harder to write than it needed to be since I literally know nothing about basketball I  
> i'm sorry if this is super bad hh eck


End file.
